Melodies of Light
by NotMarge
Summary: Music and dancing in the Dark Castle. Set in Season 1 "Skin Deep" episode. Pure fluff.


I do not own Once Upon a Time.

But I love it, love it, love it!

Melodies of Light

* * *

He didn't really know what compelled him to do it.

Except he already found himself yearning for the light of her smile. It made the Dark Castle not quite so, well, _dark_. She was an innocent pawn in all this. Though she had agreed of her own free will to go with him forever.

And he did feel a touch guilty about the 'skinning children for their pelts' remark.

When Belle cooked or cleaned, she frequently hummed or tapped her feet. As if listening to some special melody in her head. And Rumplestiltskin noticed. He always noticed things like that in people. Whether he let on or not.

He wanted to bring it out of her and let her enjoy it in the open air.

So one day he cast a simple enchantment on a few musical instruments he had brought down from some secreted hidey hole deep within the Dark Castle. Among them was a finely crafted violin.

He presented the magic to her, not without a touch of hopeful anticipation. With two snaps of the fingers, the instruments hovered in the air and played. The music played would be whatever she wished. Three finger snaps made the instruments stop and lower themselves down silently once more. She could even bid them to follow her in her journeys throughout the Dark Castle.

At first, wary Belle was hesitant. She inquired as to what the price for the magic was and he told her it was nothing. She squinted her lovely eyes at him and pursed her smiling lips slightly like she did whenever she was trying to see into him and his inner workings.

He stood before her patiently with an innocent expression painted on his mottled, scaly countenance.

And finally, she tried it. It worked like a dream. The instruments played a lovely, light tune at just the right volume for her enjoyment. She clapped her hands together in delight and laughed with joy. Rumple could not refrain from smiling.

He had, again, gotten what he wanted. A smile. And an added reward. A laugh.

She thanked him in a most sincere, heart-felt way and for a few minutes lost herself in watching the instruments play all by themselves.

And he, Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, watched her. A small, happy smile touched his mouth and shone in his deep eyes. He looked, for a moment, like just a man.

All magic comes with a price of course. And the twinge in his ankle, that one he had so ashamedly sacrificed so long ago, was well worth the ache for a few following days just to see that smile, hear that laugh.

It made him feel . . . human. It made him feel almost like a human man.

Belle enjoyed her magical melodies quite often. Sometimes the songs were sad, sometimes they were happy. Sometimes they were slow. Sometimes they were fast. And they always reflected her true emotions.

Today he heard them coming from the scullery. And on creeping cat toes, sly Rumplestiltskin went to investigate the sounds.

Belle exhibited relatively good cooking skills and prepared simple, satisfying meals for them. That had been a relief to him. Upon questioning, she had revealed that she used to sneak down to their castle scullery and charm the cooks into letting her help prepare the meals. It was ever so much less boring to her than the mundane princess past times the well-meaning nursemaids insisted she learn. The creation of something new that gave people not only nourishment but enjoyment as well fascinated her.

At present, Belle was cooking something that smelled delicious. She had pinned her hair up out of her face and tied a white apron over her blue dress he had given her in exchange for her uncomfortable golden gown. The windows were open to the blue sky and the white clouds. A light breeze carried with it the smells of awakening spring. Her enchanted instruments played a vivacious, lively tune above her.

And Belle was dancing. Spinning, swinging her hips, tapping her feet. Undulating her shoulders and torso. Her movements were light, innocent. Her entire being exuded a refreshing breath of energy, of life.

When Belle indulged in the melodies of her enchanted instruments, she seemed to forget herself. She was no longer Belle, eternal servant to the Dark One. She was not the lost daughter to the mournful king.

She was simply Belle. And she radiated beauty and light.

He wanted to watch her without being caught and embarrassing her, so he made himself dim. Not invisible completely, but unlikely to be spotted so long as he kept very still.

The beautiful, petite, dancing woman chopped ingredients and rhythmically tapping her feet, carefully placed them into the boiling pot. With a dramatic flair, she tossed in some pre-measured spices. She stirred them with gusto and, tapping the wooden spoon against the side of the pot, laid it down for later use. Twirling away, she giggled quietly and headed off for more ingredients. He caught a glimpse of her bright eyes and her flushed, happy face as she went.

He found himself dancing a sprightly jig inside though his outer self remained statuesque. He wished to step forward and twirl her gracefully to face him. Take her in his arms and dance all around the Dark Castle. There was no one here to see the Dark One shed his cold, reptilian shell and live as a human. If only for a while. No one to see except her.

And he thought perhaps she really wouldn't mind.

But he did not reach out for her. Did not spin her. Did not hold her close.

He had only touched her that one time since bringing her to the Dark Castle. When she had fallen and he had caught her. Felt the warmth and weight of her delicate, strong body. Smelled her fresh, clean scent. Looked into her bright beautiful eyes.

And let her go.

That one touch, that one instance that had triggered something human within him.

He would not approach her again. That one time. That one moment. It would have to suffice.

He withdrew from her presence of light and life to himself, pondering over the wonder of her and what it was doing to him.

And the next day, she asked him about his son.

* * *

**"Shadows" by Lindsey Stirling. Brilliant!**

**I was making breakfast and dancing and caught my husband watching me. We laughed together instead of dancing. But after breakfast, I wrote this. So YouTube her music, yeah?**

**Remember the simpler times in season one for Rumple and Belle? Before everything got insanely complicated? Remember when he caught her when she fell? Remember when she chased him so cute around that table? The banter? The rose? The _kiss_?**

**And did you ever notice how Rumplestiltskin (not Gold) is _never_ perfectly still?**

**I could go on and on.**

**Ah . . . well anyway . . .**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks to Aurorawithatwist for your excellent enthusiasm. :D**

**Thanks to OnceUponAMadameMayor, Strummer Pink, PrinzessinArielle, Phantom Thief Fee, abski0206, and Superhobbitses for giving your support to this story.**

**Everyone enjoys feedback. Leave a review if you like. :)**


End file.
